No April Fools Joke
by Disneysara7771
Summary: "Mitchie, Nate falling in love with me is about as likely as Shane, I don't know, proposing to you!"  Oh how wrong she is!


**Hi!**

**I had this idea couple of days ago, I sat down at my computer, and my hands took on a life of there own. And suddenly, I had 12 pages on my hands! This is my longest one shot/chapter ever so far!**

**I hope you like it. Sorry that I haven't updated 'Ya Know, Nate' like I promised, but this story came to me and took over, because I really wanted to get it finished by April Fools Day.**

**So, yeah! I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm sorry if some bits don't make a LOT of sense, but I was writing some of this yesterday, and I was tired.**

**Review!**

**No April Fools Joke**

"Nate Gray, in love with me? Yeah, the day that Nate falls for me is the day that Shane asks you to marry him," I said, lying on my best friend Mitchie's bed. She had just suggested that Nate Gray, my best friend, and the guy I was secretly in love with me, loved me too.

"Hey, it will happen, at some point!" Mitchie defended her boyfriend. "Hopefully," she added as an after thought.

Let me explain. I met Nate, Shane and Jason from the world famous band, Connect3, when they weren't famous yet, at a summer camp called Camp Rock, for aspiring musicians and dancers, and instrument players, well you got the point. We met when Nate and I were 12, Shane was 13, and Jason was 14. Nate and I were best friends from the word 'go.'

Then the three of them got a record deal, because they won the final jam that year, and we kind of ceased being friends, because of the distance.

I mean we talked on the phone occasionally, and texted, and wrote letters and emails, but we just weren't close. Then the summer I turned 15, Mitchie came to camp. Along with Shane, to get an attitude adjustment.

After some drama, involving Tess and a mystery girl with a voice, they two got together in a canoe ride after final jam.

After, we all sang 'We Rock' like we do at the end of every final jam, and guess who I ended dancing next to, while he played the guitar? Yep, you guessed right, Nate. After that we kept contact a lot more than before, because of Mitchie and Shane. You do not want to know how whiny those two are away from each other. (I moved in with Mitchie that year, because my parents travel a lot, and saw it as a way for them to get rid of me.)

Anyway, a year quickly passed, and then we were all back at camp, not just Shane that year. That year was the camp wars year. I fell hard, and I mean hard, for Nate. We quickly resumed our close friendship, and then even closer.

Though, my friendship for him quickly turned into love, so you can imagine my broken-heartedness when he and Dana, the girl from Camp Star, who he had been chasing after all summer, also got together.

They, like Mitchie and Shane, have been together since then, though, admittedly, they have broken up and gotten up back together more times than there is hours in a day. Anyway, I'm not going to dwell on that.

So, four years later, and Mitch and I are 21, and in our last year of college. We both got into Julliard. Mitch because the year after 'Camp Wars' she got a record deal with the same company as Connect3, and me because I became a producer, well intern, at the same company. So, we got accepted.

Anyway, back to the point. Wow, that was a long ramble.

"I wish it would happen, Mitch, I really do, but it ain't never going to happen. For a start, there is the small matter of Dana. And then, there is also the matter of HE DOESN'T LOVE ME! And, therefore there is no point of even hoping, as every single time I think that there might be even the slightest chance for me, like every time they break up, my hopes and dreams just get dashed when they get back together."

"Whoa there, rein in the horses, no need to attack me! I was just saying!"

"Yeah, sorry. Got slightly over-the-top and excited there. I apologise."

"Apology accepted, Cait."

"Shouldn't we get going? The boys are going to be here in an hour, and we want to be ready, don't we? We don't want to leave them waiting, now, do we?" I asked, teasing her slightly.

"Oh! I didn't realise the time! I'll go in the shower first, and you decide what we are going to wear, as you are good at that." (This is true. Even though, I'll pull something out for her to wear, then she'd doubt it, and then try on like 14 other outfits, only to go back to the outfit I'd chosen in the first place.)

Anyway, we did this, and then swapped over. As I took a quicker time to get ready, I could leave it a bit later.

Once we were both in our dresses for the evening, we sat down next to each other in our bathroom, and started to do our makeup. That done, we both put on the finishing touches, and then we put on our shoes and went out to wait for the boys.

They got to our apartment right on time. That, I think would be Nate's doing. But, I suppose it could be because Shane wants to see his girlfriend again, after only seeing her that morning.

We were going with them to some kind of a party that they'd been invited to. The difference was, Connect3 had actually decided to go to this one, for some reason. Connect3 got so many invites to parties that they couldn't possibly go to all of them. But, they were going to this one, and they were taking us with them.

Anyway, we got in the limo, and we drove to the party, which was being held at a club.

We went into the club, and all was quiet. Then, the lights were switched on, and people jumped out from everywhere, all yelling "surprise."

Did I forget to mention that today is Mitchie's birthday? I must have done. Well, today is Mitchie's birthday. But I had no idea about the party for Mitch. Obviously, neither did Mitch, or she wouldn't look as stunned as she looked at that moment.

But, because the boys hadn't let me in on the surprise party, I rounded on them. More specifically, Nate.

"NATE! YOU ORGANISED A PARTY FOUR MITCHIE AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO TELL ME?" I yelled at him.

"Um, no?"

"WELL, WHY THE HELL NOT? I'M HER BEST FRIEND!"

"Because we thought that you might tell her?" Nate looked slightly scared.

"TELL HER! ARE YOU MAD? I DON'T TELL PEOPLE'S SECRETS! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE!" I said, referring to... yeah, let's not get into that. I don't like to think of the humiliation that much. It ended badly for both of us. Me because he told a secret of mine to the entire world, just about, and him, because you don't want to experience me on the path of revenge.

"Um, sorry?" he said, looking scared, but apologetic.

"Yeah well, whatever," I said, storming away from him, to get myself something to drink (non-alcoholic, because, honestly, I'm not really sure why people like the stuff. And also, because I had a hangover once, and swore never to experience it again.)

Several minutes later, after he had done the meet/greet thing, and given me time to cool down, he came to find me.

He sat down beside me, and ordered a glass of wine.

"Okay, what's really bothering you?" he asked.

"Nothing, why do you ask?" I said, trying to look innocent, and probably failing miserably.

"Because there is no way you'd normally react that way to us just not telling you about a surprise party for Mitch."

"Yeah, well, how do you know? You've never done it before."

"Yes, but I do know you. And you don't usually react like that."

"Okay, fine, I'm sorry. There is something bothering me, and no, I am NOT going to tell you. Just go and find Dana, and stop bothering me. I'm fine."

"Um, I can't. She's not here. She and I broke up."

"What? Why?"

"Yeah, we both decided it was for the best. There is just no spark there anymore."

"Okay. Any other reason? Because I'm totally not buying that."

"Well, I'm kind of in love with with someone else, as well."

"Oh," I said and my heart sunk. Yay! Another girl for me to hate that I can't, because she's too nice and perfect. "Anyone I know?" I asked, trying to be a good friend.

"Yeah, I think you know her –." He stopped, because Shane was calling everyone to attention.

"Hey, everybody! Can I have your attention for a moment please?" Shane called. "Well, you all know that this is the birthday party for my girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. Well, I'd like to ask her a question."

He dropped to one knee, an open ring box in his hand. People all around let out gasps, I think me included.

Then I smacked my palm into my hand. Oh, out of all nights! Shane just had to choose this one, didn't he?

Shane went on. "Mitchie Anne Torres, we have been together for 4 years, and I've been in love with you longer. Would you make me the happiest man in the universe and do me the honour of agreeing becoming my wife?"

Mitchie was beaming, like she can only beam, at Shane.

"Yes!" she shouted! "I would love too!"

Everybody clapped and cheered as Shane slid the ring on her finger, then got up and embraced her tightly.

I felt very happy for my best friend, don't get me wrong, but Shane would propose the very night Mitch and I had the conversation we had, wouldn't he. And there was no way that Mitchie was going to let me forget it.

Trying to take my mind off my impending doom from Mitchie gloating, I turned back to Nate.

"So this girl you were talking about," I said, not really caring. "Who is she?" I asked.

"You," said Nate, as the clock struck midnight. And, yes, I know, that is so cliché, but it's true. The clock struck midnight, turning March the 31st into April the 1st, otherwise known as April Fools Day.

And with it, my stomach turned. The boy was low. So low. I had thought that he had never go that low, and all for a stupid April Fools Trick.

"Oh, I am so not buying that," I said, laughing a bitter laugh. "Good try, you nearly got me. But, I never did think that you'd go that low, Nate Gray. Toying with my emotions, just so that you can win."

You see, every April Fools Day, Nate and I get extremely competitive trying to out trick each other. Usually, we both end up covered in some substance, usually along the lines of feathers and glue.

But he had never gone this low before.

"What? What are you talking about Caity?"

"Oh, where is she, Nate?"

"Who?"

"Dana, of course. There is no way that she'd want to miss out on this."

"Dana and I broke up, Cait. I'm telling the truth, Dana and I broke up, because she finally realised that I'm in love with you, and have been since day one."

"Oh, how sad, Nate," I said, really angry now.

"What the heck the are you talking about Cait? Why are you so angry?"

"Because my best friend just told me that he's in love with me, for a bliming April Fools Joke! For goodness sakes, Nate! Of course I'm angry!"

"But, this is not a joke," said Nate, looking hurt, and still slightly confused.

"It's not?" I asked, calming down.

"No, of course not. Why would you think that? I cross my heart and hope to die this is no April Fools Joke. I'm in love with you Caity."

"Oh," I said, going a bright, bright red out of embarrassment.

"Yes, oh," said Nate, looking at me tenderly, even though he looked slightly nervous still, though.

I wondered why that was.

"So, can we try this again?" he asked.

"Yes," I said, leaping at the chance to start again.

"Caitlyn Gellar, I'm in love with you. Do you love me?" He asked.

"Yes!" I shouted, much like Mitchie had not ten minutes ago, causing the people around to look at us. But, I didn't notice; for I was far too busy kissing Nate.

_**/**_

_Naitlyn_

_**/**_

When we finally had to break away for air, much to my disappointment, but sadly, air was a necessity, we both had slightly stunned looks on our faces.

There were fireworks when we kissed, and I mean actual fireworks, and not just the ones in my mind.

The roof on the club we were in was built so that the roof could be moved back, and that was what had happened. As we kissed, thousands of fireworks went off, lighting up the night sky.

It was beautiful.

As we Nate and I broke away, Mitchie rushed, up obviously not noticing we'd just kissed, and started talking excitedly.

"I'm engaged!" was the first thing she shrieked.

"I know!" I said happily, for her, and also because I was still tingling from the kiss.

"You know our conversation that we had earlier? About how Nate falling for you was as likely as Shane proposing? Well, would you look at my left hand ring finger? Because I'm engaged! So, I really think you should just go and tell him, because Shane says that he broke up with Dana yesterday, because Dana finally worked out that Nate was in love with somebody else. So I think that person is you, and you should go and tell him, because really, what do you have to lose. I mean, you already lost your heart to him, why not just tell him?"

She was rambling and repeating herself. I think the alcohol and the happiness was getting to her head.

Also, she obviously didn't notice Nate, who was standing right next to me.

And then she did.

"Oh, my god! Nate! How much of that did you hear?"

"All of it."

"Oh my god Caitlyn, I'm so sorry! I honestly didn't see him there! Please don't kill me!"

"It's okay, don't worry about it. He already knew about it, anyway. You aren't very observant, are you tonight, Mitch?" I asked her, teasing slightly.

"I'm so so-, wait what?" asked Mitchie, stopping mid sentence. "Did you just say that he already knew?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my C3!" **(A.N: Sorry, I just couldn't resist putting that in there.)** "You told him. And his arm is around your waist," she said, slowly realising. "You too are together! Yay! I'm taking some of the credit, by the way," she said, then jumped slightly, as a arm slipped around her own waist, then relaxing as she realised it was Shane.

"Actually, I am going to take credit for that. I proposed to you, Mitch, so that he would finally tell her," said Shane.

"What? How?" asked Mitchie, looking confused, and even slightly hurt at the thought that the only reason Shane proposed to her was because he wanted to get Nate and I together.

"Don't get me wrong, I was going to, I've been planning to for weeks, but Nate and I had a talk yesterday, that gave me the courage too."

"Um, still, what?"

"Oh, sorry! Nate and I had a talk yesterday, where I was chickening out of proposing, because I was scared you'd say no," said Shane.

"I was chickening out of telling you I'm in love with you, Cait," finished Nate.

"So," said Shane, resuming telling the story, "I basically told Nate that telling a girl you love her when she is so obviously in love with you is so much easier than asking the girl you love to marry you, when you are scared that she'll turn you down."

"So, then being the competitive person I am," said Nate, picking up the story again, " I bet Shane that I would tell you I was in love with you Caity, before he proposed to you, Mitchie."

"Oh. Well, I guess that Shane wins, then, since he proposed to Mitch before you told me you love me, Nate."

"Yeah, I guess it does. But I'm glad that he did, because I was on the verge of chickening out again, when he proposed, and I saw Mitchie say yes so enthusiastically, and I got the courage again.

"Aww!" Mitchie and I awed at Nate.

"Yeah, well, it would have gone one hell of a lot smoother if Caity here didn't take it as a April Fools Joke."

"You did what?" asked Mitchie and Shane in sync.

"Well, Mitch, our earlier conversation was still ringing in my ears!"

"Oh, you mean the one where you said that Nate falling in love with you was as likely as Shane proposing to me?" asked Mitchie.

"Yep, that's the one."

"Hey!" yelped Shane in defense of himself. "I didn't take that long, did I?" he asked.

"Well, we have been kind of waiting for you to get down on one knee for at least a year now." I said.

"Anyway, you were talking about a conversation involving us?" asked Shane, quickly changing the subject.

"Yes, Shane, you are always our topic whenever we talk," I said, teasing him.

"That's only when we aren't talking about Nate, and how in love with him you are, and how much you want to hate Dana, but how she's too nice to hate," said Mitchie, teasing me now.

"Hey! I didn't talk about it that often!" I said in defense of myself. "Did I?"

"Yes, Cait you did," Mitch said.

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes you did! Girl, you've been in love with the guy since you were 15, and it comes up at least twice everyday."

"No, it doesn't."

"Yes, it does!"

"Okay, okay, that's in the past now, and now you can talk about how perfect your boyfriends are, kay?" asked Shane, smirking.

"Okay, but first Mitch is going to need a new boyfriend, I teased Shane.

"No, she doesn't!" he said. And that, everybody is Shane Gray's main weak spot. Even this far on, after being together this long, Shane is still insecure about Mitchie leaving him. It's actually kind of sweet, but don't tell him I said that. He's got a fat enough head already.

"Okay, well, I think we have to go mingle again, and show off Mitch's ring now," said Shane, and the two of them walked off into the crowd.

"Oh, thank goodness they are gone," said Nate, and I turned him to face him again.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, ever since we kissed, I've been wanting to do this," he said, and kissed me again.

And then we just didn't talk for a while.

Guess whom Mitchie and I are waiting on to propose now!

**So, what do you think? Review and tell me!**


End file.
